


Grateful

by matomato



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is a good parent, Holmes-Lestrade family, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, New Year's Fluff, Parentlock, mystrade, papa lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: It's the end of the year and both Mycroft and Greg have things that they are grateful for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



The clock shows that it is thirty minutes before midnight then a new year will start. London is in very festive mood, people are on the street partying, some in the public area enjoying the shows that the city has provide to welcome the new year. It’s not surprising that most preferred to stay at home with their loved one remembering how grateful they are for the past year. It’s the same for Mycroft, who is currently occupying the spot in front of the fireplace in his own manor while sipping a glass of brandy while waiting for his own love one. The personification of British Government is still in his tuxedo attire, although he already takes off his jacket and lays it on the sofa. He watches the fire, losing himself in his own mind that he doesn’t realize someone entering the study.

 

“Well I finally made her asleep without much fuss” Mycroft jumps slightly at the voice before he turns toward the door way, watching the man who he was waiting walking toward him with a genuine smile.

“Should I congratulate you, Gregory?” He smiles and leans to the strong arms when the older man wraps his hand around Mycroft’s waist and kisses the younger’s cheek.

The question only receives a low chuckle and a nudge on the brunet’s neck by the older one’s nose. “I call it victory because she doesn’t ask for you tonight and had been such a good girl during the party too” Mycroft hums as he listens to Greg and nods agreeing with the man.

 

The two – three - of them just returned from a party at the Palace to attend the Queen’s New Year’s party and dinner. Greg was just about to say no when Mycroft brought the topic up but when the invitation came Greg couldn’t deny it when it was addressed to Mycroft, Greg and their five-years old daughter Emily. The little one is all excited about party and meeting daddy’s old friend while Greg had been all nervous about it because Emily can be a loose mouth about stuffs and could be an embarrassment in the public, although Mycroft will find it adorable and said that Greg just need to let her be. In the end, the night went well, the little one captured many hearts, including the Queen herself, and both Mycroft and Greg couldn’t be prouder of her.

 

“I told you not to worry about her and the party” Mycroft puts the glass on the mantelpiece before he turns around and facing his fiancé. Greg had already takes off his jacket and tie, unbutton two top buttons and the younger man can see silver hair peeking, he slides his hand across Greg’s chest slowly. “I have good reason to worry, last time when your mother visits us she said the word ‘sex’ in front of her” He huffs, although his tones of voice indicate that he is fond of the little brunette girl. “And it was your fault that she already knows from young age My!”

 

“It’s not really entirely my fault you know, Sherlock asks me what happen and I tried to explain in subtle way but he didn’t get it” Greg just grins and kisses the rosy cheek of Mycroft and nods. It was still an embarrassing memory for the elder Holmes when he needs to explain to his brother and John why he had injured his thumb and fore finger. “Next time we just need to shut out mouth then” Mycroft just chuckles and lets the Inspector pulls him to the sofa and soon they are cuddled up. Mycroft resting half on top of Greg, listening to the man’s heart beat while the other has his hand wraps securely around the brunet.

 

“You know…” Greg breaks the silence while he stares at the ceiling “This year wasn’t bad at all…” he mumbles

“Why is that?”

“First of all, I got my promotion after all these years..” He strokes Mycroft’s hair as he talks

“Then I finally had the guts to ask the man of my dream to go on a date with me, well after taking care of him because he is a stubborn git” Mycroft blushes but then scowls when Greg mentioned the incident of him getting sick and on the verge of collapsing. “I told you at that time I was fine” Mycroft mumbles against the shirt.

“Sst.. let me finish” Mycroft rolls his eyes but decides to listen to silver haired man

“But the most important thing that I feel grateful from this year is that I have you and Emily as my family” he concludes “The two of you have made a big change in my life and I just don’t know what I will do without you both” Mycroft can hear the older man’s voice waver slightly and he moves closer to him while Greg just holds him even tighter.

 

Mycroft feels the same as Greg, having him and Emily in his life is the best thing that ever happen in his life so far. He never believes that by the end of the year that he will have his own little family, hell to think that he will end up in a relationship with the man he had been fancying for years he will call that himself crazy if he didn’t know any better. But now, He is engaged to Greg and have their own little daughter, he couldn’t ask for more than this. Mycroft sits up and looks down at Greg, his hand cupping the older man’s face “I’m grateful that you are in my life” he says softly, “I’m grateful that you introduced me to Emily and I’m glad that she is ours now.” Greg chuckles and takes Mycroft’s hand, squeezing them gently “But what I’m most grateful at is that I will face the new year with you and Emily. As a family. And for that I’m entirely grateful” Mycroft leans down and press a gentle kiss on Greg’s lips. “I really am, and no matter what I will never exchange this year with anything else” Greg cups the younger man’s cheek and kisses him again, this time it’s deeper and more passionate. “So do I…” Mycroft smiles when he hears the word and continues with the slow kisses until the grandfather clock in their living room chimes when it strikes twelve o’clock.

 

Mycroft opens his eyes looking down at the eyes of the man that soon will be his husband. He can see loves, devotion and happiness in those eyes and for once he is looking forward to face the new year with this ridiculous man that all his. For once he is not afraid with what the universe had in stores for him. Because at the end of the day he will always come home to this man. To his Gregory.

 

“Happy New Year Gregory…”

 

“Happy New Year My”

**Author's Note:**

> Two post in one day! I'm on roll (do not jinx it)!
> 
> Hello, I'm back with a new series. I know I should have focus with my other ones but I have this series actually planned even before the textfic ones and now i have my enabler and muse to write this other series. This series is the spawned of RP that both OhFuckMystrade and I have created, and after a long talked about how it would be nice to write those stories down I finally decided to write them and posted it here. All the stories in this series will revolves around Mycroft, Greg and their little daughter Emily and I hope all of you will enjoy this first part of the series.
> 
> p.s. You can find OhFuckMystrade on twitter and tumblr and also on AO3 with the same name, she is an avid Mystrade stan and she made gorgeous fanarts of them too!
> 
> cheers,  
> matomato x


End file.
